Watching From Afar
by 13luckystars
Summary: This is a Frerard
1. Chapter 1

The blinds were closed, so I couldn't see a thing. The rough bark of the tree I was sitting on made sitting here very uncomfortable, and I still couldn't see a thing. No matter how I moved I still couldn't find a comfortable position.

Someone inside turned on the light. Now through the blind I could at least saw shadows. I could watch his every move, but I couldn't see his face; the face that haunted my dreams, the face that appeared on everyone when I looked around, the beautiful hazel eyes and unnaturally pale skin. His long, greasy, black hair that made me reach my hand out to touch even though there's no hair to feel.

I sighed, putting my hand down on the tree next to my right thigh, and drumming my fingers.

I don't know why I come here every night. The curtains are always closed so I can't see him. I should really try staying away, I tell myself, even though I know there's no way I'm going to be able to. I sigh again and am about to climb down the tree when I see the curtains move.

I freeze where I'm at as I see pale fingers grip the curtain blinds and pull one open enough to look out the window. All I see of is face is one perfect hazel eye and I jump down the tree.

When I landed in the grass I run to the sidewalk and start running to the sidewalk and start walking from there. I pull my hood up as I get to the sidewalk and stuff my hands in my pockets. If he was to look out toward the sidewalk he would only see someone taking a midnight walk. Not someone who practically stalks him.

**Gerard's P.O.V**

I walked into my room and pulled down my pants so I could get in bed. It had been a long day, one I would rather have forgotten. I was just pulling down the blankets when I heard a sigh from outside my window. There was a tree out there that someone could climb, but it was pretty high up to be right next to my window.

I dropped the blanket and walked over to the window. The window was covered with curtains so I wrapped my fingers around it and pushed it open just enough so I was able to look outside with one eye.

For an instant I saw someone running across the yard to the sidewalk. I could see the back of their neck, which had a tattoo on it. When I looked at the sidewalk I only saw a guy in a hoodie who was taking a walk.

The runner must have been my imagination; I decided and climbed into bed.

**Frank's P.O.V**

I had gotten no sleep the night before since I was wondering if he had saw me. I hadn't had my hood up while I was running so hopefully he thought it had been two different people.

I walked into the evil prison known as school and looked over at the bench where I knew Gerard would be. Just as I thought he was there, sketchbook in hand, not paying attention to what he other students were doing.

I watched long enough to see Gerard's brother sit down next to him.

I kept walking with my head turned, watching Gerard, when I ran into someone. Someone much taller than me since my nose was met by a flat chest. "Watch where you're goin' fag!" The jock yelled at me.

I looked back at Gerard one more time and walked into the building.

**Gerard's P.O.v**

I lightly brought my pencil over the paper. I didn't even know what I was drawing. I just knew I was drawing and I was happy.

Then a boy who was in my brother's grade walked past. I think his name's Frank. I looked at him momentarily and noticed he had a tattoo on his neck. That brought a deja vu sort of feeling but I couldn't place why. I mean why would some kids who I had never talked to's tattoo make me remember something? I couldn't figure out why, and at the moment I didn't care, so I turned my attention back to my sketchbook.

I looked down and realized I had still been drawing while looking at the kids tattoo. I put my hand through my hair and sighed. I closed my sketchbook as Mikey sat down next to me.

"Hey Gee."

"Hey Mikes."

"Frank's comin' over later."

"Cool." I messed up his hair, "You've always been more social than me."

He smiled and patted his hair back in place.

"Watch where you're goin' fag!" A jock yelled as Frank walked into him.

I looked at Mikey and grinned, "Well he's as easily distracted as you!"

He glared, "Yeah, well I gotta go. See you after school Gee."

"See ya."

***After School***

I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel as I waited for Mikey and Frank. I didn't know why but I swore I knew Frank from somewhere. Once again I pushed the thought away as I saw the two coming toward the car.

Mikey opened the door and tripped his way in.

I smiled at my little brother and said, "Naturally."

He scooted across the seats so Frank could get in the car. "Frank, Gerard. Gerard, Frank." He said, pointing to us in turn.

I looked in the mirror, "Hey Frank."

He nodded, looked away, and I started the car.

**Frank's P.O.V**

In Mikeys' brother's presence, Mikey is even more talkative than usual. I thought he'd never shut up.

Shortly after we arrived at the Way household and got out of the car. The first thing I noticed about the yard was the damn tree. I took one look at it and my face went red hot. Thankfully Mikey was still talking so neither of the brothers noticed how red my face had gotten.

We walked into the house and Gerard and Mikey stopped to wipe off their shoes before bounding into the kitchen. I just stood there not knowing what to do. Not a minute later, Mikeys brunette head popped around the wall and he said in his normal overly happy Mikey voice, "Come on Frank!"

So I followed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gerard's P.O.V**

I had raced Mikey into the kitchen like I always do. Poor Frank was left in the doorway not sure what to do.

After sliding across the countertop, before Mikey, I went over to the fridge to find something to eat. I could cook and I really did not like having Mikey cook.

"Mikes what do you guys want to eat?"

Mikey stood thinking, and Frank stood looking uncomfortable.

"You know you could ask Frank."

"Oh! Frank what do you want to eat?"

"I don't care." He replied staring down at his shoes.

"Kay!" Mikey said skipping over to the fridge.

I rolled my eyes; I knew what we would be eating.

**Franks P.O.V**

Gerard and I stood staring at Mikey who was rushing around the kitchen grabbing things from cabinets and the fridge. He took some kind of meat and put it in the microwave. Right as I was going to remind him about me being a vegetarian he grabbed out a pre-cooked cheese pizza.

Gerard looked at Mikey with a look that definitely said 'why can't your friend eat the same thing we are eating?'

Mikey saw his brothers face and said, "Franks a vegetarian."

"Okay then. Well, Mikey, while you cook and probably burn the house down, I'm going to go watch TV. Wanna come Frank?"

I looked over at Mikey since he was the one who had invited me; he waved his hand and said he'd call us when it was done. I followed Gerard into the living room, where he sat on the couch. I stood, not knowing where to sit.

Gerard patted the spot next to him, "Come on Frank. I don't bite."

You may not bite, I thought, but I know that if you knew I sit outside your bedroom window every night, you wouldn't be so willing to sit next to me.

I carefully sat down at the other end of the couch away from the older Way brother.

"So Frank." He started.

"What?"

"Um how's life?"

"Pretty good I guess besides the beatings everything's pretty damn fine." I said.

"Oh why do you get beat up?"

I looked at everything in that room except at him. "I'm gay." I finally got up the courage and looked him in the eye and his expression hadn't changed from the smile he had on his face before.

"Me to."

My jaw dropped. "You? Gay? No way. People love you, and besides you're too hot." My eyes widened in horror, did I just say that out loud? In front of Gerard?

He laughed, "People don't know. They just think I've been single my whole life."

"Oh."

"Dinner!" Mikey yelled from the kitchen.

Getting up off of the couch Gerard said, "Well, we better go assess the damage."

We went into the kitchen, and surprisingly nothing was on fire.

**Gerard's P.O.V**

Wow, Frank's gay. I didn't know what to think about that, but I wonder if he had a boyfriend. He probably did, I thought with a sigh, Frank's to cute, sexy, and funny not to have a boyfriend.

I walked into the kitchen, holding my breath, waiting to see some kind of mess. I let out my breath when I saw everything was the same as when I left.

The smell of chicken and pizza hit me like a wall. I looked at the kitchen table which was set with plates full of food and glasses full of beverages.

Mikey stood next to the table and put his arms up saying, "Ta-da!" with a big smile.

I smiled back at him, "Mikey, this looks great! And you didn't set anything on fire.

He glared at me, still smiling, and the three of us sat down.

**Frank's P.O.V**

Surprisingly, Mikey was actually a good cook, even though he didn't have to do much. Since I'm a vegetarian and the Way family isn't and they don't have much that doesn't have some kind of meat incorporated, Mikey made me a pizza. He hadn't burnt it so I sat at the table contently listening to the brother's talk.

"How do you like the pizza Frank?" Mikey asked me.

"Good." I said around a mouthful of crust, which made it sound more like, "Mumph."

My phone started vibrating, in my pocket so I pulled it out. It was a text from my mom saying it was time to come home

I finished the food and said goodbye, walking out the door.

…

When I got home I thought of all the different ways that could have gone. I could have told Gerard I sit outside that stupid tree every night. I could have told him how I feel about him. I could have just kissed him.

Hundreds of different scenarios went through my head. But none of them had happened, I kept reminding myself, I need to think in reality. Even though I knew I shouldn't think of what could have happened, that's what I was doing when I fell asleep, and that's what I did when my alarm blared at midnight, waking me up to go to Gerard's house.

I knew the curtains would still be closed, but it gave me time to think.

**Gerard's P.O.V**

I lay in my bed thinking of all the different ways that could have gone. Even though today was the first day I had ever talked to Frank, I really liked him. I really want to see him again, really wanted to talk to him again.

I turned over, sighed, and fell into a deep sleep. Falling asleep way earlier then I usually do.

**Frank's P.O.V**

After waking up I had picked up a clean shirt, black pair of skinnies, and a hoodie. The hoodie definitely helped if Gerard decided to look out his window, even though that had only happened once. I proceeded to walk back downstairs and out the door, as quietly as possible. Gerard lived about two miles from where I lived to the walk wasn't that bad. In about twenty minutes I was standing on the sidewalk inform of the house I had just left a few hours before. I just stood there with my hands in the pockets of my jacket, looking at the house where I knew Gerard, Mikey, and their parents would probably be sound asleep.

I slowly approached the house. For a reason unknown to me, I wasn't sure I wanted to climb the tree tonight. I had been inside the room that I had never been able to look into before. I didn't think I would get caught, I just felt I was trespassing(which of course I was) but it felt worse when I was so close to the people who called the place home.

Even with my doubtful thoughts, I inched forward. Once close enough to the tree, I put my hand against the cool bark, pausing before climbing up.

I grabbed a branch that was right above my head and pulled myself up. Putting my feel up on the branch a little lower than the one I was gripping, I grabbed the next branch above my head. Over and over I repeated the process until I reached the branch I sit on every night. The branch that points out right in front of Gerard's window, creating the perfect seat.

Just like I knew it would, the curtains that kept the light from entering Gerard's room were closed.

I sat in the tree for only a few minutes this time. I replayed my visit inside and decided to go home. There wasn't enough that I wanted to think about, so I softly climbed down and walked back to my awaiting bed.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day was the last day of the school week and I was definitely happy.

"So what are you doing this weekend Frank?" Mikey asked while we sat in one of our classes.

"Not much my mom has to work both days so I won't be doing anything."

"Oh that sucks. You could come with me and Gerard if you want to. I'm sure he wouldn't care." He said smiling at the idea.

"I don't know Mikey, isn't that you guys' bonding time or whatever."

"Yeah but one more to our bonding time, man you make it sound gay, isn't going to hurt. I mean seriously we do this every weekend you can come."

I cringed when he said gay. Gerard was the only one who knew about me being gay so hearing Mikey say that I made something sound gay, well that didn't sound very nice.

"Hey Gee!" Mikey yelled pulling me out of my thoughts.

I looked over to where Mikey was shouting toward and saw Gerard. He was talking to a bunch of guys that were most likely more his age and surprisingly he smiled at them and started walking toward us. Don't most siblings want to avoid each other at all costs once they hit high school? Obviously not the Way siblings.

"What's up Mikes?" he asked Mikey while looking at me.

My mind screamed at me to look away from him. He knows about you Frank, and he's popular he could have just told you that he's gay to get close to you so that he could tell everyone your secret.

"Shut up." I whispered earning weird looks from Mikey and Gerard.

I blushed. "Sorry."

Gerard walked over to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Talking to yourself Frankie?"

I looked around at all the people that were around us. Of course just like I knew they would be they were staring at us. Probably thinking we were gay since Gerard had his arm around me. They didn't know how close to the truth they really were.

"Of course not Gee."

"Oh I'm Gee now?" he asked with a smirk.

Woops. "Yeah I'm Frankie so why can't you be Gee? Huh Gerard? Oh I see you don't have an answer!" he put his hand over my mouth to shut me up.

"What did you want Mikey?" he asked again, hand still over my mouth.

"Well can Frank come with us tomorrow?"

"I guess so why not?"

"Told you Frank!" Mikey told me sticking his tongue out at me.

"Okay," Gerard started as he took his hand off of my mouth. "See you tomorrow Frankie." He said and winked at me.

Mikey looked at his brother as he walked away. "I think he likes you."

**Gerard's P.O.V**

Mikey had asked if frank could come with us the next day when we went to get groceries and comics. Of course I didn't care, I seriously thought I was starting to form a crush on little Frankie, so now we had to go pick him up. Of course even though Mikey wanted him to come, he didn't want to get up early to go pick him up. Typical Mikey.

"Mikey come on we have to pick up Frank!"

"Five more minutes."

"You want to lose all the good comics? You know that new one you wanted comes out today." At that he jumped up.

"I'm getting ready!" he yelled and headed for the shower.

A little while later we were heading to Franks to pick him up. I knew already with the thoughts that kept popping into my head that today would be fun yes, but it was going to very hard not to say anything that would give myself away.

I sighed and followed Mikey out to the car. This was going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Franks P.O.V**

I was sitting on the couch waiting for Mikey and Gerard to get here. I was excited but I was also really nervous since I had a crush on Gerard. Yeah becoming friends with his little brother was sort of planned out but I didn't plan on going anywhere with the two of them! I was worried that somehow I was going to say something that told them about what I did at night or I would end up slipping that I was gay or maybe even that I liked Gerard. There were so many things that could go wrong that I wasn't even worried about if things went right.

"Frank your friends are here!" my mom yelled at me.

"Okay I'll see you later mom!" I said and rushed outside. I just knew that this was going to be fun. As I got into the car all I could think of was what if I become hard? How would I explain that? I could lie and say there was some hot girl but then Gerard would probably smirk at me because he would know that I was lying and then Mikey would want to know what that was about and…

"Hey Frankie." Gerard said, smiling as I got into the backseat.

"Hi guys."

"So do you like comics or is this just a reason to flirt?" he asked and I swore I could hear that little 'with me' at the end of that sentence.

"Totally a reason to flirt." I said playing along hoping my face wouldn't go red. "Hi to you too Mikey." I said slapping the back of his head.

"I thought my hello was just known."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay whatever."

"So Frank what comics you into?" Gerard asked and Mikey looked like he was trying to find a comfortable sleep position in his seat.

I didn't realize how far away the comic store was so about an hour later, after discussing a whole bunch of topics and listening to Mikey sleep we finally got there.

**Gerard's P.O.V**

We walked into the store and I felt like a little kid in a candy store. I love this place. I went off to find the comics I wanted and Mikey had grabbed Franks arm and pulled him over to whatever comics he was looking for. I didn't know what that was about but I didn't care, this way I had privacy to get what I wanted.

"Hey Jake." I said to the guy working the cash-register.

"Hey Gerard, what are you looking for?"

"I'm not sure. You got anything new?"

"Yeah I'll take you to the back as soon as that other customer finds what he wants.

"Okay." I said and walked over to a random section. I picked one up just so I wouldn't look stupid just standing there. Of course what I picked up had been a gay comic, fucking perfect.

The other customer came over to the same isle and I pulled the comic up to cover my face since he was one of the guys that I hung with at school.

"Gerard is that you?" he asked pulling the comic down.

"Hey Matt." I said with a nervous smile. Please don't look at the comic…

"Why were you reading a gay comic? Dude you aren't gay we all know that." He said looking at me like he was really seeing me as a gay at this point.

"I was just curious."

"Well don't be curious, we don't need a gay on the football team." He said and threw the comic on the shelf. "You need to get a girlfriend Way, and then you wouldn't be curious."

"Yeah yeah yeah." I said as he led me to the 'straight' comics.

"Here are some good ones. Read these, their better for you." And then he walked away. Thank god Frank and Mikey didn't come to find me.

"Gerard? Where'd you go?" Jake yelled.

I went over to him and he showed me some of the new comics they had. This was why I could never actually have Frank, it would ruin my life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Franks P.O.V**

"What do you want Mikey?" I asked trying to get my arm out of Mikeys grip.

"Have you noticed how Gerard is looking at you?"

"No."

"Well you should. I think he likes you. Like likes you likes you. Which he probably won't act on it any more than he is right now since he's on the football team and all that stupid stuff but I think he might be gay."

I swallowed hard. Mikey didn't know how close to the truth he was. "Mikey that's impossible. I've seen how your brother treats girls. He's definitely not gay."

Mikey had started to pace and the more worked up he got the more his arms started to flail as he talked. "Then he could be bisexual! I don't know Frank, but I know he isn't straight. He treats and talks to you way better than he talks to looks at any girls. I always wondered but I didn't think it was true. I mean playing football and being gay or bi…" he shuddered at the thought.

"Mikey what's so wrong with playing football and being bi or gay?"

"Football players are sort of known for hitting each other on the ass! To know that my brother could like that, oh goodness."

"Mikey do you have a problem with your brother being gay?" I asked hoping that he would say no and that would be the end of the conversation.

"No of course not. I could care less if he likes a little burn, what I have a problem with is him possibly liking being smacked on the ass by a jock! The only reason he plays is because he loves football. He doesn't like hanging with the team. That's why he hangs with me a lot."

Somehow I knew that wasn't going to be the end of the conversation.

A guy, who looked familiar, walked down the aisle we were at and it was probably weird to walk up to since neither of us were looking for comics and Mikey still had his hands held dramatically in the air.

We both grabbed a random comic and started slipping through the pages. As soon as the guy moved to a different part of the store we put the comics back.

"I kind of figured that's why he hangs with you. But if he's only playing for the sport than you know he doesn't get any pleasure from that stuff."

"I know. But what if he does?" Mikey said looking sort of worried.

"Hey," I said putting my hand on his shoulder. "You don't even know for sure that he's like that so don't start thinking of people you don't want him getting pleasure from. Just focus on what you do know."

"But nothings for sure Frank. Like I said I don't know if he's straight, so that means I don't know if I should jump to conclusions or not."

"Just don't. And I think if this worries you so much you should talk to your brother about it. Not tell me what you're worried about."

"Okay, thanks Frank. So here's a question…are you gay?"

**Gerard's P.O.V**

As soon as Matt had left Jake took me to the back where they kept more of their comics. Mikey and I had been coming here for so long that anybody who was working would just take us where the extras were kept since all of the comics that were on display we had already read or we owned.

"There was one that Mikey wanted, but I can't remember what it was called. I'll go ask him what it was and then I'll come back here."

Jake nodded and I headed back to the main part so that I could find Mikey. Thankfully Mikey was taller than the shelves so it wasn't very hard to find him. Once I saw his head I walked toward him, seeing his hands flailing all over the place as he talked. He must have been pretty worked up since that's the only time he does that. I shrugged and kept walking.

I got closer and I started to hear what he was saying.

"Mikey what's so wrong with playing football and being bi or gay?"

"Football players are sort of known for hitting each other on the ass! To know that my brother could like that, oh goodness."

What? They were talking about me being gay? It didn't sound like Frank had told Mikey that I actually was, Mikey just knew me well enough that he noticed the way I looked at Frank.

"I kind of figured that's why he hangs with you. But if he's only playing for the sport than you know he doesn't get any pleasure from that stuff."

"I know. But what if he does?"

At least I knew that Frank was defending me by acting like he didn't know. But I was kind of worried since Mikey was so worried about this. I really wanted to walk up to them and either tell him or lie my way out, but they didn't know I had heard or even that I was there so I knew interrupting would be sort of rude.

I started walking back toward the back. I would just text Mikey and ask him what the comic was called. I really didn't want to hear the rest of their conversation.


	6. Chapter 6

**Franks P.O.V**

"Wh-what do you mean?" I asked Mikey.

"You look at my brother just like he does. So either you keep seeing someone else when you look at him or you're gay or bi. Which is it?"

I looked at Mikey with a shocked expression. Sure since Gerard wasn't here I could lie to Mikey saying that I was just seeing someone else when I looked at Gerard, but did I want to? I mean Mikeys my friend. I could tell him. What's the worst that could happen? I tell him and he be disgusted by me and stop being my friend, that's what could happen.

I swallowed hard. "Uh…umm…"

"You're gay." He said with a face of understanding. So far so good. He doesn't seem disgusted by me yet.

"Yeah."

"And you like Gerard?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

He looked over at the comics that we had discarded with a sudden interest. I could tell him that I practically stalk his brother, but would he understand? I just told him that I'm in love with his brother. Would he be freaked out if he found out that I stalked his brother? He seemed okay with the fact that I was gay. But really having a best friend that's a stalked? I think that crosses the line in anyone's book.

"Hey, I think that's Gerard." I said seeing Gerard walking away from where we were standing.

"Do you think he heard what we were talking about?" Mikey asked looking worried.

"I don't think so, but I wasn't paying attention he could have."

"Oh no, if he did that will just kill him. He couldn't have heard us! If he did that's, oh god." Mikey said as he started to get really worried.

"Calm down Mikes. He probably didn't hear us. Don't worry about it."

"Frank, I think he did hear us."

All I could think about was that I was happy that he had been too far away to hear about me having a crush on him. He might have heard us talk about him being gay but I didn't tell Mikey that he was so no harm there. I hoped for Mikey though that he hadn't heard us.

"Let's just go to him. See if he got what he wanted so we can finish this day." Mikey said sighing and starting to walk toward where his brother had headed.

**Gerard's P.O.V**

After hearing Mikey's conversation with Frank I walked back to where Jake was waiting and told him I would just text Mikey and asked because I couldn't find him. Small lie, yeah but I didn't want to walk up to hear any more of Mikeys worries about me playing football and being gay. At least I knew that Frank had my back.

We had finished the day like we had planned but after the conversation I really wasn't in the mood to hang out with them. So I was in a bad mood the rest of the day.

Mikey and I got home after dropping Frank off and as soon as we got inside the house Mikey pinned me against the wall.

"What the hell is your problem today? You were fine in the car this morning but then you were in a mood the rest of the day. What crawled up your ass and died?"

"Nothing crawled up my ass and died Mikey. I just didn't feel like being in town anymore." I said getting defensive as I got out of Mikeys grasp.

"Yeah, I doubt that. What the fuck happened in the comic store?"

"I got the comics we wanted, what else?"

"I don't know Gerard but I don't see why you were all of a sudden in a mood."

"I was bored. Is there a problem with boredom Mikey?"

He looked like he was going to say something and then his face softened. I don't know what had gone through his head but it made him feel bad.

"What did you think of?" I asked with a suspicious look.

"Nothing. I'm going to bed." He said and started walking toward his room.

I grabbed his arm. "No Mikey, what did you think of?"

He sighed. "Nothing Gee. Just forget it."

"No Mikey." I ran my hand through my hair. "I heard you and Frank talking in the comic store."

Mikeys eyes widened. "How much did you hear?"

"Just the part about me playing football and possibly being gay."

"Oh Gee. I didn't mean it, it's just that…"

"No Mikey I get it. And you're right."

"I'm right about what?" he said looking confused.

"You're right that I'm gay."


	7. Chapter 7

**Gerard's P.O.v**

Mikey looked at me in shock. "I thought you were but I-I didn't know."

I ran a hand through my hair. "Yeah, Mikes I know that you had your suspicions because I came up behind you guys when you were telling Frank. That's pretty much why I was in a crappy mood. No one wants to hear their little brother talk about them in such a worried tone."

Mikeys eyes were wide in shock. He stood there for a minute not knowing what to say. I wanted to listen to him but if he didn't have anything to say I guess I was just going to leave. So I turned around and headed to my room, but Mikey grabbed my arm before I could even get out of the room.

"Gerard wait. I didn't know that you had come up behind us." I really wanted to say duh to that, but I think he knew that. "I only worry like that because I don't want you to get beat up. You're on the football team right now, everyone loves you. It would be quite a shock if you told people that you were gay one day and the next day you're still on the football team but you're not a hero anymore."

"Mikes I know. But I don't like any of those guys like that. I mean seriously have you seen them? They are nothing of my type. They already criticize me on my music choices. I don't need them telling me how wrong my sexual habits are too."

"Yeah well Gerard, I get to worry about you whether you like it or not." Mikey said sticking his tongue out at me.

"Well what are you going to do if I tell you I don't like it?" I said taking the challenge.

Mikey looked at me and started running. "Run!" he yelled as a response.

**Franks P.O.v**

It was the day after the day Gerard, Mikey, and I had spent around town. All I had done the rest of that day was just laid on my bed and thought about what had happened. That's also what did the whole day again. I knew that Gerard had heard Mikey and I talking. It didn't take a genius to know that was why he had been in a bad mood the whole day after we had gone to the comic store. I really wanted to talk about it with him but I hated confrontations, either kind. Me being confronted or confronting someone else made me extremely nervous. I didn't want to talk to him about it but I knew I had to.

I looked at my phone that I had put on my bedside table just in case Gerard decided to text or call me. I seriously doubted he would but I really hoped that he would call or something so that I wouldn't have to, but of course since I had promised myself if he hadn't called or texted by eight that night I would force myself to do it. The closer it got to eight the more I knew I would have to do it.

I looked at the clock and it said it was 7:30. I had half an hour before I would need to call Gerard.

Should I tell him about my nightly habits? I hadn't done it since I had gone over there invited but I still thought that he should know about it. I sort of figured that if I told him he would never want to see me again but some part of my mind kept telling me that maybe if I told him he would be flattered. But then the sensible part of my brain would yell 'he won't! He will be frightened! If you want any chance with him don't tell him!'

I hated my brain most of the time.

Minutes later my phone started vibrating. I picked it up and answered figuring it was going to be my mom calling about what I wanted her to bring home when she got off of work.

"Hello?

"Hey Frank."

I almost died when I heard his voice. It was 7:55!

"Oh hey Gerard."

"Frank, I wanted to apologize for how I acted yesterday after we went to the comic store."

"Gerard I know that you heard Mikey and I talking."

There was a weird noise over the phone and I thought he had hung up. "Oh, um yeah."

"I'm sorry Gerard." I said abruptly.

"Why are you sorry Frank?" he asked, sounding curious.

"Just that we were talking…"

"No its okay. You defended me and kept the news to yourself. And besides Mikey was only worried about me getting hurt. No harm done there."

"Oh okay." I started and then took a deep breath. "Gerard I need to tell you something."

"What is it Frank?"

"I sort of…um…"

"You sort of what Frank?"

"I kind of sit outside your window at night hoping that one day you will open the curtains and talk to me." I said it in a rush then heard silence on the other end.


	8. Chapter 8

**Franks P.O.V.**

"Hello? Hello?" I called into the phone. Gerard had hung up on me! He had fucking hung up on me! I told him one of my darkest secrets, or well two actually now, and he fucking hangs up on me! I totally understand the shock and I would have totally understood if he had yelled at me, but hanging up on me! That fucking bastard!

I couldn't help my rage. I trusted him with the secret that I was gay, I got close enough to him and I even told him about something that I had been ashamed of ever since I started to do it. I knew it was wrong but sometimes when you think of someone so highly you will go to any extreme to see them, and that's how I had felt about Gerard. But obviously he didn't care about me enough to forgive what I had done wrong. Obviously he had just become so disgusted by me that he couldn't even yell at me. Well fine, if he wants to play this game then we will play this game. Frank Iero does not get hung up on by someone he once called a friend and then forgive quickly. Frank Iero is now out for Gerard Way's sanity.

**Gerard's P.O.V.**

Frank had just told me he stalked me, fucking stalked me, and I hung up. What else was I supposed to do? What would you do if you found out the one person you think you loved just told you they stalked you? He might have said that he had only done it a few times, which I didn't remember if he did, but still! How can I go on like we are still friends knowing that? I know how, stop being his friend. Simple as that. When we go to school Frank Iero is no longer going to be seen hanging around with me. I don't even think I'm going to want to give him a ride home when Mikey wants to have him over.

That thought struck me like a hammer to the ribs. Should I tell Mikey? What would he think of his best friend stalking his brother? I bet he would feel the same way as I do right now, creeped out. I bet that would show frank that he shouldn't stalk people, and if he was going to, not to be stupid enough to tell them even though they have become your friend.

Friend is no longer a way to describe you guys, I reminded myself. Frank is no longer a part of my life.

No matter how many times I told myself that I didn't care that I wouldn't be hanging around him I still felt an empty hole in my stomach. A hole that only Frank Iero could fill.


	9. Chapter 9

**Gerard's P.O.V.**

Walking into the school I really hoped that I would see Frank. I knew that he was probably pissed, he had every right though. I really didn't want to be that mean to him but, well how often do you get told that the guy you were falling in love with sits outside your window every night. Sure the reason was probably innocent but still. Anyway I wanted to apologize to him. Sadly anytime I got close to him he put his chin up higher and walked on.

By the end of the day I was getting a little tired of his actions. I was so tired I gave up the idea of apologizing. If he was going to act like a dick I was going to be a dick right back.

**Franks P.O.V**

I could tell that Gerard wanted to apologize. I even sort of wanted to let him, but when I saw him come near me I remembered that he had hung up on me after I had told him something important so I didn't let him. And he kept at it all day!

"Why don't you just listen to what he has to say?" Mikey asked me at lunch after I had walked away from Gerard for about the fourth time.

"Because I don't want to hear it."

"So? You can still listen. It isn't like you're totally innocent. You're the one who sat outside his window. You could have started a conversation with him while you were over."

I rolled my eyes. "Well Mikey there's a little thing called pride at stake here."

"So you would rather be known as a stalker than to just let him apologize if he wanted to?"

"Yeah, and I knew you would side with your brother. It wouldn't matter if I was the innocent one in this situation, you would still find a way to say that your brother is the one that deserves the apology." With that I got up, taking my food with me. I didn't feel like listening to him defend his brother when he was as in the wrong as I was. "Oh and you know being that close to your brother is a little creepy."

Let's just say after that Mikey didn't talk to me.

So pretty much the whole day I didn't talk. Mikey was really my only friend, when I had moved here he was the only one who would come near me, and Gerard had become my friend because of Mikey. It seemed to me that I was really good at losing friends, which made my day pretty rotten.

I went through my classes doing what I would normally do, and staying out of Mikey's way. Gerard kept coming near me and I kept walking away. Once it got to about the last class we had of the day Gerard had stopped coming close to me in the hallway. He did look at me a few times, not like he had been earlier that day though. He had started glaring at me like I had done something wrong. Yeah I had ignored him but he had hung up on me. I'm not the one who did wrong here!


	10. Chapter 10

**Frank's P.O.V**

Okay so I probably stayed mad at Gerard for an hour, even though I still acted mad at school. After that my common sense had kicked in and I realized he had every right to be creeped out. Who really wanted to find out that the first person he had told he was gay was his own personal creeper? Probably not many people.

So after that I wasn't mad, I was still hurt, I mean at least I told him about it, but I knew I was in the wrong here.

And what did I decide to do after it had gotten dark that day after school? You guessed it; I went to Gerard's house to sit in his tree. Well I was going to anyway but as soon as I got up to the tree I saw a note hanging from a string that was tied to the tree branch I usually sat in.

When I grabbed it and it said my name in Gerard's handwriting, curiosity got the better of me and I did the natural thing; I read it.

**Gerard's P.O.V**

Ever since I had talked on the phone to Frank I had wanted to apologize. Even when I was glaring at him at school earlier I had wanted to apologize. I knew that Frank had felt guilty about it so I figured I should apologize for hanging up on him even if he had technically creeped on me. Sure I had been a little creeped out at first but I really liked Frank so I didn't feel too mad or creeped out.

Pacing around my room I started thinking of what I could do that would make Frank want to talk to me again. I figured I could write a note and have Mikey give it to him but I knew I wanted to apologize in person so in the note I couldn't apologize. And Mikey would probably look at what I had written so I would probably be better off if the note got to Frank in a different way.

Hm, I thought, Frank used to come to the tree before we knew each other so maybe he'll come back now that we aren't talking.

This thought made me realize that I had a perfect way of getting the note to Frank, provided that he went to the tree first, without using Mikey.

I grabbed a pen and a piece of paper from my desk and flopped down on my bed.

With the end of the pen in between my teeth I contemplated what to write. What do you say when someone who had become your closest friend but used to sit outside your window wasn't talking to you?

I sighed and pressed my pen to the paper, the words I wanted to say somehow ended up getting written on the paper.

Frank,

I really want to talk to you. Tomorrow at school meet me at the bench around 7:20?

-Gee

After I finished writing it I folded it in half, wrote his name on one side of it, hole punched it, and put a piece of string through the hole, planning on tying the string to the branch that was closest to my window.

After stringing the note from the branch by opening my window, I sat back on my bed and waited. I hoped that Frank would knock on the window but got the feeling he probably wouldn't.


	11. Chapter 11

**Frank's P.O.V**

Really I could not believe that Gerard had left me a note. If anything I would have expected him to tell him brother to tell me or, I don't know, send it to me through the actual mail, not to use the tree. He had been completely freaked out when I had told him that I sat in there, practically acting as his stalker, and then he somehow knew that I would want to go back and decided to use it as his own mail carrier. A small part of me was a little pissed, but it was Gerard so I couldn't stay mad at him.

All I knew at that point was that I was excited that he wasn't going to hold it against me.

The next day I couldn't really decide what I wanted to wear. I knew that this wasn't really an important day as a whole, I was still going to be at school day, but I wanted to look nice. Sure I was only really dressing nice for Gerard since all the rest of the school thought I should go die in a hole, or as they put it I should kill myself, but again it was GERARD.

"Frank, if you don't hurry up you are going to be late for school!" my mom yelled at me from the bottom of the stairs.

"I know mom!"

Minutes later, my mom was walking in my room.

"Are you having problems deciding what to wear Frank?" she asked.

I hung my head in frustration. "Yeah."

"You never have problems with that. Hasn't your motto always been to just grab and go?"

"Yeah, but today is different. Gerard has been mad at me and now he isn't and he wants to talk to me about what he was mad about and I feel that I should dress a little nicer than I usually do."

My mom raised her eyebrow. "Why would Gerard make you want to dress nicely?"

I shrugged, mentally scolding myself. I had been so out with that information with Gerard that I had forgotten that no one else knew. I sure as hell didn't plan on telling my mom why though. "Like I said, he's been mad at me. You know when people are mad at you, how you just want them to be happy with you? Well that's how I feel right now. I want to show Gerard that I care about our friendship."

She just nodded. A part of me thought that she didn't believe a word that I had just said to be the whole truth. I knew though, that she wouldn't point that out even if she thought I was bluntly lying to her.

"Well," she said walking over to my closet and looking at all the clothes, "Why don't you wear this?"

My mom handed me a pair of ripped jeans and a black t-shirt. It was exactly what I would wear on a normal day, but coming from my mom it seemed like a genius idea. Why was it that it was so hard to choose something for yourself but then as soon as someone else was choosing it seemed amazing?

**Gerard's P.O.V**

The morning that I had asked Frank to meet with me, I woke up feeling like an army of butterflies had decided to take up residency in my stomach. I seriously felt like the first thing I should have done was run into the bathroom and throw up all the food that wasn't in my stomach.

"Gerard!" my mom yelled at me, probably after she heard my alarm go off but didn't hear me get out of bed. "You need to get up now if you want to get to school on time!"

I got up. If I didn't I knew she would send Mikey in and he wouldn't leave until I got up. Sometimes, like when I didn't want to get up early, I really hated having a younger sibling.

"Gerard! Gerard! Gerard! Gerard!" Mikey said, running into my room, not five minutes after my mom yelled at me.

By that time I was in the shower do I didn't understand why he was yelling at me too.

"What do you want Mikey?" I growled. Then as if I knew that he was going to come into the bathroom, I did by the way, I said, "Don't you even think about coming in here! I am in the shower with no clothes on! State your business from behind the door!"

I could imagine him pouting at me.

"Mom wanted to make sure you were in the shower."

"Okay, now can you leave?"

"No," he said and I wanted to jump out of the shower and strangle him. My shower time was my private time. "I wanted to know what you were going to do about Frank."

"Mikey, what I do with Frank is my business."

"I know it is Gee, but I think that you should talk to him. He's a great guy and just because he was technically stalking you doesn't mean that you should just completely blow him off. He likes you! How many guys are you going to find at our school that would like you like Frank does?"

"Mikey, what I purposefully forgot to tell you was that I was planning on talking to him. I sent him a note telling him to meet me at the bench to talk. I know that he likes me, and I know that I like him. Will you please leave my relationships to me though?"

"Fine Gee."

I had a feeling that the only reason that Mikey was willing to leave my relationships to me was that I was attempting to get Frank back. I didn't really like that that was the only reason, it pretty much meant that when it came to other relationships that would be in my future he would pretty much play meddler, but at the moment I was inclined to take it.


	12. Chapter 12

Gerard's POV

When I got to the bench where Frank had told me to meet him, there was no one else there. That was what I had hoped for. I needed to get my thoughts unscrambled. At the moment, I was confused. I liked Frank and I wanted to be with Frank but I still was uneasy with the stalker thing. He's not a bad guy, my mind screamed at me. I agreed with my mind, I really did. Maybe I was more confused with the stalker thing than anything. My whole life I always wondered why a person would like me so that could be an explanation too. Why would someone like me enough to "stalk" me?

By the time Frank got here, I had decided it wasn't stalking at all. It was watching and trying to get the nerve to say anything.

"I'm glad you decided that you would talk to me Gerard," Frank said, walking up to me and skirting around the people that had started to show up.

I shrugged. "Why wouldn't I?"

He looked at me like I had suddenly lost my marbles. I was sure that if anyone else knew about this or had gone through something similar, they would probably give me the same look. It was okay though; I had been getting that look for a long time.

"Gerard, you're feeling okay, right? You haven't suffered any head injuries since you told me you would come talk to me?"

"No Frankie, is it so surprising that I would want to talk to you?"

His face scrunched. "Uh, after everything, yes it is a little surprising."

"Okay, how about this, I forgive you for what happened and I say it wasn't really a bad thing, You were just trying to get the nerve to talk to me about being more than uh, you being my little brother's best friend. Nothing more. I just want to know one more thing though."

He looked at me for a minute before replying. The expression on his face told me he was trying to process everything that I had just said and was looking for a way to tell that I might have been lying or using very subtle sarcasm.

"I'm telling you the truth Frank."

"I realize that Gee." He paused, looking up at me to make sure it was okay to use my nickname. "What is it that you wanted to know?"

"Oh, uh, I just wanted to know why you like me at all. It, um, doesn't make much sense to me."

Frank looked at me for a second, an expression crossing his face that I couldn't read. "Uh, I don't know. You're nice to me, funny, artistic, do I have to go on? This is a very awkward question for me."

I chuckled. "Yeah, you can be done. Okay, one last question."

"You said that a minute ago."

"I know I did, but this is important. Frank, will you go on a date with me?"

After that, and after figuring out what we would do and when were would go for our date, we decided not to go to class. It wasn't like we were going to miss anything too important.

…

Frank's POV

It had been a couple months since Gerard and I had gotten together. Really, the two of us were trying to get used to the whole thing. Neither of us had been in a relationship before, so the whole idea was quite new. I actually think that Mikey was having an even harder time getting used to the whole thing. It was one thing that his best friend was dating someone and that his brother was dating someone, but since we were dating each other it was different. And that isn't mentioning any of the awkward moments we have had so far.

There was one time when no one had been home when Gerard and I had gotten there, so we hadn't thought about the chance of someone coming home when out kissing got quite a bit more heated and we ended up on the couch. And there was another time when the three of us had decided to watch a movie together and Mikey had had to go to the bathroom. Gee and I had managed to pull away by the time Mikey came back into the room but he hadn't been fooled when he saw our expressions.

Even his parents were certain this was worst on him. Not that he wasn't happy we were dating; it was more that he had to be privy to it. It's all a bit confusing at times.

Gerard came over today as a celebration for the fact that we have been together for four months. As soon as he got here though, I pushed him back outside the door.

"What are we doing Frank?" he asked, motioning toward the bad I had in my hands.

"What have I been telling you that I have wanted to do with you?"

"Have sex in the woods?" he asked with an arrogant grin.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "No, we're going on a picnic asshole."

He replied to that by sticking his tongue out at me. Even though we were taking my car, Gerard was driving, so when we got out of the house, he jumped into the driver's seat. In less than twenty minutes, we were at the place the two of us had found a couple months back. I gingerly put the bag of food down on the ground and watched as Gerard sat down against a tree. I walked over to him, flopped down, and put my head in his lap.

"I'm glad we got together Gee," I said as he rubbed a finger up and down my jawline.

Gerard leaned down awkwardly and placed a soft kiss on my kips. With a smile on his face he said, "I am too Frankie."

**Okay guys, I'm super sorry that it took forever for this to be updated. I got to the point where I didn't want to do anything with this at all, but then today I decided to finish it, andI knew there was only one part left. I do hope you guys enjoyed it anyway, even though I pretty much disappeared. I am super sorry.**

**Thanks for reading this guys, it means a lot, and I do mean a lot, to me. :D**


End file.
